


Redamancy

by kristiest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 200-1k words, Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Hinata likes teasing Tsukishima, M/M, Making Out, They are boyfriends, TsukiHina, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, look at notes, no main story, soulmates actually, they call e/o love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristiest/pseuds/kristiest
Summary: Different ways (50) on how Hinata and Tsukishima say 'i love you' to each other because they're too shy to say it straight forwardly.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 15
Kudos: 215





	1. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s nice.”
> 
> “ It’s nice, what?” 
> 
> “To hear your voice, first thing in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made this to lift my slump! also bc i just love tsukihina so much i would DIE for them ):  
> anyway, enjoy reading this! i just want to say that this are mainly drabbles and quick chapters, only consisting of 300-1.5k words!  
> also knowing myself, updates are never consistent—i could update continuously for a week and not update until a whole month passes-so im sorry in advance ):

“ _What are you doing? It’s already 11 AM_.”

Hinata listened to his phone that was on speaker without much focus. The ginger lied alone in his bed, under the warm, heavy covers that enveloped him so comfortably. He didn't want to get out of them, and it was a Saturday, so there wasn't any reason for him to-but here his boyfriend was, on the phone, telling him to get out and do something.

“ _Shouyou? Are you sleeping again?”_ Tsukishima says with his stern voioce, making Hinata groan and hide his head under a pillow.

“Tsukki. I’m so tired…” The ginger trailed groggily, voice sounding weak and muffled because of the pillow. “And! I don't have to do anything today, right? So let me sleep for a little more.”

“ _No.”_ The person on the other line says, then Hinata hears a sigh. “ _Let’s go out. I haven't seen you in a while. I miss you.”_

“...” Hinata doesn't answer, instead, he sits up and gets his phone. “Say that again, Tsukki?”

“ _Nothing. Go back to sleep.”_ Tsukishima turns cold.

“Hey! You said something, let me hear it again.” Hinata says right after with a tone that’s exactly the opposite of his boyfriend’s. “Please?”

“... _I haven't seen you in a while…”_

“And?”

 _“Don’t you miss me?”_ The way he says it is more like a statement than a question, but Hinata doesn't mind it but just giggles.

“I miss you, of course…” Hinata gets off from the bed and pockets his phone, “It’s nice.”

“ _It’s nice, what?”_

“To hear your voice, first thing in the morning.” Hinata’s now in his bathroom, washing his face.

“ _Uh-huh.”_

Hinata now brushes his teeth, and his boyfriend’s talking about how he doesn't have anything to do today as well. And that they should have a date since their schedules have been so busy.

“Okay.” Hinata says after he spits toothpaste bubbles mixed with water and saliva. “What do we do?” _Odd, it’s usually me who pushes Tsukishima to go on dates._

“ _Anywhere, honestly. I just want to see you.”_

“Oh no. Don't tell me you did something bad?” Hinata wipes his mouth with his forearm, looking at himself in the mirror. “Is there anything you have to say to me?”

“... _what? No. Idiot. I just miss you_.”

“... I see.” Hinata's reply prolongs, and he’s back in his room, sitting on his bed with a thump as he drops his phone on the pile of blankets. “If you say so.”

“ _So are we meeting up or not?_ ”

“Oh, we are! We are.” Tsukishima’s eagerness makes Hinata laugh, but at the same time it makes him feel uneasy. “It’s just weird that you're the one making plans.”

 _“... how is that weird? Can't I? As far as I know, I can make plans, too. You know?”_ Tsukishima hisses, “ _What? You thought you're the only one who can make plans, huh?”_

“Why are you getting salty like that, so early in the morning…” Hinata mutters. “I just said it’s weird. Don't get mad or you’ll age early.”

“ _Shut up._ ” 

“Okay. I don't want to see you anymore.” Hinata breathes out, falling on his back and taking his phone to hang up. “I'm going back to sleep. Bye bye.” And like that, he hangs up on Tsukishima without even listening to the other boy’s response. He sighs, setting his mobile phone on vibrate and placing it on his bedside table. “So grumpy.” 

Five minutes later, he receives a text from the latter.

[You've got some nerves, hanging up on me.]

[2:00, at the cafe nearest to your dorm. I’ll see you]

[I’m sorry for raising my voice and calling you an idiot, love]

[I’ll call you @ one to wake you up. Sleep well]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of u are like "oh i want more" try reading orbit! its a quick tsukihina ff i made just recently and its finished :))  
> -  
> also, to keep things fresh and vibrant i might work with quick au/s and/or short episodes wherein the two are living not as vb players but ordinary people


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I said yes, would you start spoiling me with sweets?”
> 
> “I will if you let me.” Hinata snickers, leaning forward to take a bite from the strawberry. 
> 
> “Please start spoiling me with your sweetness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isnt it weird when theyre too shy to straightforwardly say ily to e/o when they lit ral ly have the petname "love" for e/o?

“Oh no,” Hinata hisses, speaking to himself as he covered his mouth while he chewed. “Is it too sweet? I think it’s too sweet.”

Hinata stood inside his boyfriend’s kitchen, wearing an old apron over Tsukishima’s hoodie. It’s early in the morning on a Sunday and he’s trying to make pancakes topped with whipped cream and strawberries. It was something he saw on a video while he was scrolling through social media during one of his breaks last week. He saw it, and just knew that he had to make it for his boyfriend. And it was so simple to make, no hassle at all-it’s literally flour, eggs, sugar, vanilla and milk! And yet here he stood, fork between his lips, reluctant if he should give this to Tsukishima or not.

Tsukishima’s favorite food is strawberry shortcake. And that’s supposed to be sweet, right? The pancakes Hinata created are even sweeter.

“Agh, I went overboard with the sugar.” He sighs, picking up the plate and contemplating whether to eat it or just throw it away with all of it’s mess and unnecessary sweetness. “I mean, at least I didn't burn it…”

He puts the plate down. Deciding to just neatly plate a few of the decent pancakes and layer it with cream and strawberries. Hinata felt like his mother would disown him if he threw the pancakes away, so he didn't do it. He finished the plating by neatly drizzling chocolate syrup and putting over a light layer of powdered sugar, then he set it aside.

He waits for Tsukishima to wake up, but in the meantime, he cleans up the mess he’s made. Knowing his boyfriend doesn't like mess, unlike him who finds comfort within clutter and chaos. The faucet’s running while he’s cleaning the dishes, then out of nowhere, someone's arms slither from around his hips.

“G’morning.” Tsukishima murmured, leaning his chin on Hinata’s shoulder and sniffing. “You smell sweet.”

“Good morning, Kei.” Hinata kisses his boyfriend's messy hair, “Cos I made pancakes! Go eat it and tell me what you think.”

“I think you're amazing…” Tsukishima whispers and Hinata giggles. He leans down to kiss the ginger’s cheek before going to the table to eat the sugary meal Hinata made just for him.

“Okay. Look. You know I'm not a good cook. And I tried my best to make it look good and taste good! But if you don't like it, you don't have to force yourself.” Hinata mumbled, finishing with the dishes and placing them inside the dish rack. 

“I'm sure it’s good.” Tsukishima smiles, cuts a piece of the pancake with just the right amount of chocolate and cream. He puts it in his mouth, letting it stay there for a second before he starts chewing. “Love, what are you talking about? It’s so good.” 

Tsukishima takes another piece and pops it into his mouth. Hinata looks at him suspiciously, “Honestly?”

“Yeah.”

“Isn't it too sweet?” Hinata inches closer towards Tsukishima to fix his hair a little. Then he removes his apron and returns it into one of the cabinets in the kitchen. 

“No, just right.”

“Do you have a sweet tooth I'm not aware of?” Hinata’s back and he sits next to his boyfriend.

“... maybe?” Tsukishima takes a strawberry and points it at Hinata, “If I said yes, would you start spoiling me with sweets?”

“I will if you let me.” Hinata snickers, leaning forward to take a bite from the strawberry. 

“Please start spoiling me with your sweetness.” Tsukishima tries to say without much shyness, but his cheeks give him away. Hinata nods and brushes Tsukishima’s fringe behind their ear.

“Got you, love.”

Tsukishima finishes his breakfast a little after, and they spend the day together, talking, cuddling and getting to know each other more.


	3. Sleep over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you don't want to sleep with me, sleep in my room. I’ll sleep over Koganegawa's.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwiiiii tsukishima being a simp

“So…” Tsukishima trailed, looking at his boyfriend who was staring at the darkening sky. “How about you stay over?”

Hinata hummed then let out a long sigh. “But I have training tomorrow morning.”

“I think that there aren't any trains anymore. Sendai to Osaka.” Tsukishima checks his wrist watch, “It’s 4-5 hours right? I know the trains here wrap up by midnight.”

“And it’s already…?”

“7.” Tsukishima answers right after, then he walks towards his boyfriend to give them a hug. He kisses the ginger before resting his chin on their head. “Stay over.”

“This is all your fault.” Hinata elbows his boyfriend's stomach, “You should've woken me up earlier!”

“You were sleeping so soundly. And I could see that you were very tired. You needed that sleep, love. I didn't want to interrupt.” Tsukishima flinches but doesn't move away.

“Interrupt what?”

“Your growing.” Tsukishima says teasingly. “Who knows you might grow by an inch or two.”

“Ugh. I hate you.” Hinata shoves his boyfriend off and heads back into the Sendai Frogs’ dormitory. “I hate you so much that I'm crashing at Kanji’s.” 

Tsukishima grabs Hinata’s arm. “If you don't want to sleep with me, sleep in my room. I’ll sleep over Koganegawa's.”

“W.. what.” Hinata is dumbfounded, “What are you saying?” His growing annoyance towards Tsukishima faded in a millisecond. “What’s this? Why're you so kind lately, huh?”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and starts walking, not letting go of Hinata’s arm. “I know you're mad because training is your top priority, and my top priority is to make sure that you're at best. I don't want you sleeping on the floor in Koganegawa’s room.”

“Who says I'm sleeping on the floor? I'm sleeping on the bed with him.” Hinata says merrily just to get a reaction from Tsukishima. Tsukishima stops in his tracks and turns to his boyfriend, squinting and showing a disapproving look. Hinata chuckles, “Just joking.”

“Thought so.” Tsukishima sighs and starts walking again. They arrive at Tsukishima’s room and the boy quickly gets a few things.

“What are you doing?” Hinata asks, sitting on the bed. 

“I'm sleeping over at Koganegawa’s.” Tsukishima is in the bathroom, getting his toothbrush. “Seriously. Don't bother him, okay? It's for your own good,” Tsukishima’s getting a small bag from his closet, back turned on Hinata. “In the morning, you’ll feel stiff because I'm sure he doesn't have an extra futon lying around.”

“Aw, but-”

“No buts, Shouyou. Sleep here.” Tsukishima sighs. Then he feels Hinata take his arm, turning him around so that they could hug him properly. “What are you doing? I thought you hated me.”

“Not anymore…” Hinata hides his face into Tsukishima’s shirt, “Sorry. I know you're just concerned.”

Tsukishima scoffs.

“Let’s sleep together, hm?” Hinata says, voice muffled and gentle. “Sorry.”

The blonde clicks his tongue before wrapping his arms around the smaller figure. “Okay. Okay. Stop being cute already.”

Hinata giggles, “Not happening.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u have any prompts/quick plots in mind and want tsukihina action w said p/qp lmk by commenting and ill see if i can come up w sumn! <3


	4. Busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not wasting money if I get to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short but fluffy?? hmm

“ _ Are you really going to waste your money on visiting me every week? _ ” Tsukishima hears over the phone while he’s packing extra clothes for the trip. “ _ You really don't have to, I also doubt that we can even spend a lot of time together while you're here…” _

“Why is that?” Tsukishima stuffs his clothing and a few other necessities into his sports bag. He’s staying at the MSBY dormitories for the weekend because he wants to spend time with Hinata. “I don't mind, and I'm also used to watching you. And as cheesy as it may sound, I'm actually fine with just seeing you. Even if we don't talk at all during the time I'm there.”

“ _ What? Are you crazy? _ ” Hinata’s voice is prolonged, and in the background Tsukishima can hear shoes rubbing on the floor, the sound of volleyball hitting the floor along with some whistles and shouting. “ _ Ahh-! Kei, how about resting? Just rest for today and let’s just meet when I'm free. Don't waste your money on tickets.” _

“I’m not wasting money if I get to see you.” Tsukishima sighs and zips his bag. “We hardly see each other during weekdays because of our busy schedules. And I just really want to see you while you're around…”

_ “Love…” _

“... Anyway. I know you're training right now, so I’ll head to your dorm right away. Okay?”

“ _ Wait- _ ”

“I’ll just text you when I arrive at Osaka.”

“ _ Which is like, four hours later! _ ”

“And you’ll probably still be training by then, dummy. Anyway, I’m going.”

“ _ Tsukki, listen to me!”  _ Hinata tries to say something but Tsukishima hangs up before Hinata could even continue.


	5. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Being with you simply like this is enough for me. Seeing you on the weekends, calling every morning and night, texting, or just… like this, cuddling and talking. This is already perfect to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a casual afternoon for the two lovebirds

It was before sundown, and the two boys lying prone on the carpeted flood. Reading new and old volleyball related magazines, chewing candy and listening to quiet music that played on Tsukishima’s phone. The reddening sunlight that spilled through the glass windows bounced on the floor, illuminating everything that existed within the room. 

Tsukishima flips the page on the magazine he’s reading, huffing and rolling on his back. Inside his mouth was a strawberry milk flavored chewable that melted slowly. While he read, he would glance at Hinata secretly, adoring him, and just loving how the warm light rested on his tanned skin.

This time, he ends up staring. He leaves the magazine down on his chest, eyes locked on his boyfriend's features. “Hey,” he said softly, finally meeting Hinata’s eyes as he called out.

“Hm?” Hinata hums, putting the magazine down. He wasn't really reading, the magazine he had was an old one, and he was sure that he read it before somewhere. Maybe it was during his stay in Brazil, while he was visiting Oikawa to watch official matches in Tokyo. He wasn't sure, the memory he tried to pull out was but a mere fragment that only floated along free bubbles of fleeting moments.

“What do you think about getting an apartment together?” Tsukishima blurted, not thinking much as he spoke, but he started panicking as he finished. It was out of nowhere, and he didn't even know that that was what he was going to say. Despite his unnoticeable hysteria, Hinata looked at him, expression unchanging.

Maybe it was about time.

“Uh,” Hinata bites the inside of his cheek, trying to pick out his words. “Haven't really thought about it, but it sounds fun.”

“... do you have any plans moving out of your dorm one day?” The blonde props himself up with his arm so that he could see Hinata’s face on an eye to eye level.

“Of course. When I'm not in BJ anymore.” Hinata says simply, picking up the magazine again to continue looking at the photos. His response makes Tsukishima lose his balance, falling on his back again.

“I meant, me. Do you have any plans moving out with me?” Tsukishima sighs, pressing on his eyes out of mild irritation. 

“Sure.” 

Tsukishima takes note of how uninterested Hinata sounds, so he just drops the topic altogether and face away from Hinata. He reaches out for a random magazine and just starts mindlessly viewing it.

“I mean, I thought about it before. But it would be difficult for the two of us, don’t you think?” Hinata starts after a few shared moments of silence. Tsukishima doesn’t move, and he hears Hinata unwrap another piece of candy. “You live in Sendai, while I'm here, in Osaka.” Hinata’s voice changes a little due to the candy piece that was staying in his cheek. “Meaning, if we were ever to get a house, that’d be somewhere in Tokyo. Right?”

Tsukishima looks at Hinata to see him, the ginger’s pouting as he continues to speak, eyes moving around the page that he was on.

“Osaka to Tokyo is two hours and 30. While Sendai to Tokyo is just nearly 2 hours, I think.” The boy continues, “That would mean that we’d need to get up earlier than usual to get to our respective places. And we’d also get home later. So, you know. If we moved in together, it would be too much a hassle. The rates in Tokyo, too. I can afford it, but...” Hinata takes his chin, “Dunno. For now, it would be better if we just stay in our own dorms.”

“... you already thought about it  _ that _ much?” Tsukishima asks, a little shocked at how Hinata’s looked up this much already. He’s also a little flattered, because he thought that it was  _ just _ him who was looking forward to these kinds of things. These things are sharing an apartment or house with your loved one, getting groceries, waking up next to each other all the time and coming home to see the other waiting. 

_ Guess I’m wrong, _ the blonde thought. He’s sure Hinata wants those things, too. Maybe he’s just not very vocal about it yet.

“Of course.” Hinata smiles, now dropping the magazine for good to get closer to Tsukishima. “I want to get a place with you, soon.”

Tsukishima opens his arms for Hinata to crawl inside. “Yeah. Soon…” They hug comfortably, and later both eyes are closed. “We at least should start planning.” 

“Mhh..? Winging it sounds good, too.”

“No… I want everything to be perfect.”

“It already is.” 

“Really?”

Hinata purrs, tightening his hug around the blonde. “Being with you simply like this is enough for me. Seeing you on the weekends, calling every morning and night, texting, or just… like this, cuddling and talking. This is already perfect to me.” 

“But it would be a thousand times better if it’s like this everyday.” Tsukishima delays, hand slipping into Hinata’s soft locks, before sliding down their back. “That would be even more perfect.”

“Of course.” Hinata sighs in content, “But I don't mind about changing what we have right now.” Tsukishima weakly nods to this. “Let’s not think too much about the future, hmm? I want to live in the moment with you.”

“... yeah. Okay. Sounds good.”

“Perfect.”


	6. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, did I wake you?"

“Tsukki~” Hinata says, voice lacing with clinginess. He hugs his boyfriend from behind, standing on his tiptoes to rest his chin on the blonde’s shoulder. He’s barely there but at this point, he’s used to the struggle. “Join me in bed…”

“Hi, did I wake you?” Tsukishima says in a hushed voice, turning his head a little to kiss Hinata’s forehead. He’s making a thesis for class in the middle of the night. He adjusts and puts the smaller boy in front of him so he can wrap his hand around their hip. He continues to kiss Hinata’s cheek as the boy starts to hug him like a koala. “I’m doing an assignment.”

“Why aren't you sitting down?” Hinata asks slowly, putting his weight on the taller boy. “Are you going to take long…?”

“Uh,” Tsukishima checks the contents. “Maybe I’ll be done in thirty. Go back to bed, I’ll join you later.”

“Don’t wanna…” Hinata sighs, letting go of Tsukishima to pull the chair and making the blonde sit. Once Tsukishima’s sitting, the ginger climbs on their lap and wraps their arms around the other’s shoulders. “M’staying here until you're done…”

“Okay, okay.” Tsukishima chuckles, shifting a little to get more comfortable. He continues to work on his thesis and a little later, Hinata’s snoring on his neck. As said, Tsukishima finishes in thirty minutes. He turns his laptop off and looks at his sleeping lover. “Hey…” 

Hinata doesn't respond, and Tsukishima gently rubs their back. He gets up slowly and carries Hinata back to his bedroom. Carefully placing the boy down on the covered mattress, he puts a blanket over them before joining Hinata in the bed.

For a while he just lies there, staring at the smaller boy and just adoring their features in the dark. When he’s content, he leans in to kiss Hinata’s nose and comes close to hug them, then he joins his lover in dreamland.


	7. Kitchen (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish I could be like this with you all the time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to make this sad but no not today :)
> 
> tsukihina dancing in the kitchen during a slow morning
> 
> song: ulap by Rob Deniel

The music that played was quiet, it was gentle, and it beautifully mixed with Hinata’s little giggles and Tsukishima’s footsteps. Outside, it was raining. And it became too troublesome for Tsukishima to go out and take his classes, especially when Hinata was dragging behind him, begging him not to leave since it felt like a sad day. 

In the kitchen, Tsukishima’s phone played an slow, romantic song. And to it, the two danced. The sound of Tsukishima’s footsteps followed a rhythm, and he was all dressed up for his classes while Hinata was barefoot and still in his sleepwear.

“What am I going to do if I miss a surprise test?” Tsukishima asks his boyfriend, who’s quietly following his head while they leaned their head on Tsukishima's chest. 

Hinata hummed, withdrawing his hands from below Tsukishima’s arms and moving them around the blonde’s neck. “Just say that you got stranded… in this rain? I’m not letting you go. Don’t want you getting sick.”

“Reasons.” Tsukishima scoffed, he rolled his eyes and he kissed Hinata’s temple.

“What? It’s true.” Hinata looked up, furrowing his brows. Tsukishima couldn't help but smile. Hinata was adorable. With his disheveled hair, exposed skin, tired eyes and chapped lips. 

“Just admit that you don’t want me to leave.” The blonde says softly before leaning in to press his forehead against the other’s. “And that you hate rainy days.”

“Okay. Fine.” Hinata sighs, then he adjusts his fingers behind Tsukishima's neck. “Just miss you. Miss you a lot.”

“Yes… I know.” Tsukishima closes his eyes, pulling Hinata’s hips a little closer. “I miss you, too.”

“Missed slow mornings like this.” Hinata mutters, swallowing as he leans his head on Tsukishima’s chest again. “Dancing, with you. In the kitchen.” Tsukishima chuckles. “It feels so romantic and unreal.”

“... unreal?” The blonde’s voice trails. He rests his cheek against Hinata’s hair. “How so?”

“Oh, well, you know.”

“What?”

“Never thought that you were the type to agree on things like this.” 

“... do you not like it?”

“No!” Hinata stops, pulling away to look into Tsukishima’s eyes. “I love it. I love it a lot.” 

“Oh yeah?” Tsukishima smiles and opens his arms, “Come.”

“Yeah…” Hinata returns himself within Tsukishima’s hold, “And I wish I could be like this with you all the time.”

“Love...” Tsukishima feels his heart do flips, but he hides it like a pro. He cups Hinata’s cheek, and the boy leans into the touch and completely melts. “Me too.”

Hinata closes his eyes, and they go back to their stepping. “Mm-hm…” 

The music they were dancing to comes to an end, and when a casual pop song starts, the two don't let go of each other just yet. They’re just hugging, in place, taking in each second and accepting all the warmth being shared. 

The rain outside has stopped. And Hinata refuses to acknowledge it, when the sun is out again, the ginger hugs Tsukishima tightly. “Please stay.”

Tsukishima places gentle kisses upon Hinata’s hair, stroking it in the process before letting go. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Good.”

“Should we go back to sleep?”

“Yes, please.”


	8. Morning Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another morning for the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sumn very light, very short

“Tsukki,” Hinata called quietly, voice soft and laced with care. He kneeled on the floor, forearms resting on Tsukishima’s side of the bed. He smiled, adoring his boyfriends peaceful face. He slips his fingers into soft blonde hair, moving them back and behind Tsukishima’s ear. He pulls the blankets up to Tsukishima’s chest and whispers, “I’m going now, okay? I’ll see you later.”

He gets up and grabs his bag from the chair by the bed, he’s on his way out when he hears rustling from the bed. Hinata turns around before holding onto the doorknob, Tsukishima’s sitting up, looking at him.

“You’re up.” Hinata slings his bag over his shoulder, “I’m going now.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Tsukishima mutters, with his eyes squinted and hair disheveled in the most perfect way possible.

“Hm?” Hinata tilts his head in thought, then he approaches Tsukishima when the boy stops him midway. “If you’re about to kiss me, you’re wrong.” 

“Oh.” Hinata smiles widely and covers his lips to stop himself from laughing, “What is it then?”

The blonde points at their shared dresser, Hinata’s jersey is hung over the handles. “That. You forgot that.”

Hinata puckers his lips, “Right. Thanks, love.” He quickly goes to their dresser and folds his clothes and puts them inside his bag. He goes to Tsukishima, “But I forgot to kiss you, too.”

“Ah-” Tsukishima covers his lips, “Don’t mind. My breath stinks.” 

Hinata rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” He puts his hand underneath Tsukishima’s fringe and pushes it up, kissing their forehead and looking them in the eye. “Bye, I’m going for real now.”

“... yeah.” He moves his hand to his nose, trying to hide an obvious blush. “Bye..., stay safe.”

“I will, see you in a bit.” Hinata giggles and leaves the room.

Tsukishima lies back down and sighs, he looks at the door.  _ He’s really gone. _ “Damn it.”

**Author's Note:**

> have a lovely day! <3  
> scream at me [here](https://twitter.com/krisstiest)


End file.
